


Song of the Sea

by BecauseSin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Kinda, M/M, MerMay 2020, Mermaid Tales Bang 2020, Some fighting, Soulmates, some blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24476035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecauseSin/pseuds/BecauseSin
Summary: When his home is attacked by an unforeseen danger, Keith is forced to go back to the city he grew up in, a place he had hoped he would never have to see again. However, him being Galra makes it impossible to pass the giant doors of the city without being caught and imprisoned. With a death sentence pending over his head, the only hope for him and his people is to convince the city elders about the danger heading their way.Lance likes his job. He really does, even if it’s boring most of the time. It’s a way to serve his people as well as keep him busy and distracted from wallowing in self pity. Who said being seventh in line was easy? Everything changes when a new prisoner arrives to the usually empty cells, bringing with him something Lance had thought forever lost.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 29
Collections: Voltron Mermaid Tales Bang 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I totally stole the title from a movie but it's also unrelated to that movie. It fits, however, so it stays.
> 
> Also! This is a work for the Voltron Mermaid Bang! Sadly, circumstances made it impossible to finish everything in time so I'll update this as i go, will try to finish before August but please forgive if I don't :(   
> My artist is also having delay problems so the drawing will be posted with next update (soooon)

Deep at the bottom of the sea, the ground shook under a great impact. A battle was going at one of the underwater cities, loud enough to be heard even from the outskirts. From time to time, a half destroyed building fled through the water, pushed by an enormous strength until it crushed against one of the closer natural formations.

It had been under one of these natural formations where two mers had chosen to shelter from the battle and, unfortunately for them, they had been hit by one of the buildings and buried on its debris.

Currently, one of them was trapped between two rocks crushing her tail while a younger one swam in circles around it, trying to find a way to free the former. There was not much to be done, however, and while the limb seemed to not be damaged it was impossible to release it from its trap.

“You have to leave. Now.” She said, once she realized the rocks were not moving and their time was limited. They had been already trying to get away from the battle to regroup outside and think a way to defeat the wild beast attacking them, but luck wasn’t on their side anymore. No one else had joined them, not even the ones they had passed by and informed on their way out.

“I won’t leave you!” The young mer had also being caught by the building’s scraps, but the rocks and debris had been kinder to him and he was able to free himself after some struggle. He stopped his frenzied swimming in front her, so he could look at her eyes but he didn’t like what he found there.

“We can’t win this. You have to leave.”

“No!” He pushed the bigger rock with his shoulders, his tail swinging madly from side to side. It didn’t move, not even a bit, and he punched it hurting his hand. 

“Go to your father’s home city.” She took his injured hand between her own, as his eyes stung with tears that dissolved as soon as they appeared. “Warm them so they won’t fall like us.

“Mom, I can’t-” His protest was cut by something big slamming against the floor near them. It shook the rocks all around and some of them fell to the ground. The whole arc over them looked ready to fall.

“Go, Keith. You need to.” His mother said, letting go of his hand. He knew she was right, there was nothing he could do except to stay and die, but it didn’t make the decision easier. He hugged her, fast and strong enough to make his fingertips numb.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered at his ear, prompting her to pat his head for the last time before letting him go. He swam back a bit, looking at the menacing open ocean before hesitating again, his heart throbbing.

“I’ll come back.” He said before finally turning around and swimming away. The city was mostly silent now, except for some slams from time to time. Looking back, he could see a building collapsing and a big and thin shadow slipping around it. 

Keith swam faster, focusing on getting away before the battle was over. It was a lost battle already, so even when he only wanted to turn back and fight until his last breath, it was useless. Now, he had a mission. He needed to cross the huge sea as fast as possible, hoping he could reach the closer city in time to save both them and his own people. There was no time to lose.


	2. Chapter 2

Patrolling was boring. Moderately better than guarding the empty cells but boring anyway, especially at night. It was just endless swimming around the city’s border, back and forth through the walls. Lance still wasn’t sure what exactly did the walls do considering the ocean opened over their heads, but apparently it kept some fish outside and it made it easier to spot any trouble. He could agree with the last one at least, since resting over the city’s wall gave him a very nice view, especially at sunset when the ocean was golden and pink.

It also made everyone who skip the walls look suspicious, which Lance thought was a bit unfair since he used to swim over it at least once a week when he was guppy. Memories from his childhood made him smile a bit before he sighed. Nor the sweetness from those days nor the transcurred time helped to calm the bitter taste on his tongue every time he thought about it.

His sigh, however, prompted the guard patrolling at this side to raise an eyebrow at his antics. Although he didn’t say anything, Lance felt the weight of his judgement over him. Most guards didn’t like him very much, both because he complained a lot and because he was from the royal family. They thought he used his connections to fix his schedules but honestly his family was even more strict with him that the Realm’s Generals or the Jail Officer. 

To be fair, he liked his forced public service time, even if it was imposed on him by the law. It was a nice way to retribute the people that gave him and his family so many things, as well as a way to connect with the actual needs and problems they face day by day. So yeah, Lance felt useful by doing it and he liked going out the castle and interacting with someone else besides stuck up nobility and his parents. It didn’t change the fact a lot of what he did was boring.

Lance knew his kingdom was strong, and they didn’t have close neighbours so the probability of an attack was very small. The most they had to deal with regularly was a stray shark wandering into the city, getting confused and trying to bite people. It was easily solved pushing it away until it left the walls and it had been a long time since a mer was bitten for the last time.

However, his family was firm about keeping a robust army, led by their own members. His father in particular kept expecting an attack from the savage specie called Galra. He was convinced any day an army would raise from the deeper waters and would attempt to destroy everything precious.

In all honesty, Lance wasn’t even sure they exist. Sure, there was a lot of recording of their existence but it was all very old so there was a chance they were already extinct. From time to time, someone would venture into the open sea and came back with stories about purple tails chasing them back to the city, sharp teeth and claws scratching at their bodies while they swam again.

They were always unharmed, however, and that took a lot of strength from their stories. Lance thought they were mostly scared and needed a reason to justify their escape back home. After all, he had never seen anything outside the walls, and he had been a very good target when he was a guppy. Not like he was going to expose that piece of information to his family just to make fun of some random mer but he could at least think it.

Just as they were nearing the main gate of the wall, the silence was broken by screams and fight sounds. Lance and his companion rushed towards the sounds, their tails cutting the water and leaving a small bubble trail after them. 

When they reached the opening, the fighting sounds had mostly stopped and they found the guards restraining a mer. They got closer, trying to figure what was the fuss about.

“What’s going o-?” Lance’s question was cut by the sight in front his eyes. The guards looked unharmed, although a bit agitated, panting and all.

The real event, however, was the mer they were holding. He wasn’t one of them. His face was partially hidden by his black hair but Lance could see the fins at the place his ears should be. His skin was purple, just a few shades lighter than the dark tail swinging from side to side. His scales were bigger and rough, even the ones melding into his waist. His hands were closed on fists but Lance could see the claws poking sharp and nothing like his own blunt nails.

He was a Galra.

“We found it sneaking around, trying to enter the city.” one of the guards said, once he was able to caught his breath.

“I wasn’t sneaking-!” the Galra screamed, startling Lance who tried to get a better look at him in spite his constant struggles trying to get free. “I need to-”

“Are you okay?” The guard near Lance asked to his comrades, completely ignoring the Galra. Lance was surprised by his calm but it helped himself to focus a bit better.

“We were able to restrain it in time, no one has been hurt.”

“I wasn’t even trying to attack you or-”

“Shut up, beast” the guard hit the Galra on his head strong enough to make him stop, at least for a moment. Soon enough he was shaking his head, screaming again.

“You are in danger! We all are!”

“Can you guard the gate? We are taking it to the cells.”

“NO! Let me go! I have to-”

“The King and the Council need to know about this attack. We will inform them and-”

“What is he saying?” Lance felt the annoyance around him as soon as the words left his lips. The Galra shut up and stopped fighting for a moment, apparently taken by surprise. Lovely, just when Lance wanted to hear him.

“He wants to, hm,” one of the guards holding him huffed “wants to talk to the King apparently.”

“What!?” two voices asked, full of surprise.

“It’s important!” the Galra tried again, being ignored by everyone this time.

Lance sighed, rubbing his face with his hand. Life at the city had suddenly got very complicated. Whatever. He straightened his back, his tail swinging once.

“Please do. Take him to the prison.”

“Let me go! You don’t understand.”

“We will guard the gate. Wake up the King and the Council, this is important.”

The guards nodded and dragged the Galra, who was fighting with all his strength once again. Lance and his companion took their places, hearing the screams slowly fade. When they did, he couldn’t stop leaning against the wall and rubbing his temples. The other guard didn’t say anything this time, so Lance guessed he felt the same. A Galra at their home. After so many years, maybe his father was actually right.

* * *

Keith struggled all the way to the prison, and all the way inside too, until he was pushed into a cell and the bars fell trapping him inside. Even then, he swam to the entry and tried to break the bars, scratching and biting them. His effort was useless but he kept trying for a long time. One of the guards had left but the other one was outside his cell, looking at him with his spear ready. 

Keith hissed but left the bars, circling the cell to look for any possible escape. It was small and carved on the stone, but it was as comfortable as a cell could be. There was even some seaweed to lie down. Not that he cared much about those things right now. Once he confirmed there wasn’t even a crack on the walls, he came back to hiss at the guard again.

“I need to speak to the King!” he tried again, not really hoping to be heard but trying anyway. “It’s important! You don’t understand! We are all going to die”

The guard ignored him, of course, but Keith didn’t give up, barely stopping to breath. With time, he could see the spear getting lower and lower and the guard looked more annoyed than anything else. Good. Keith didn’t care. He will keep going until he could talk to the King himself.

However, fulfilling his demands took longer than he thought.

The guard had left, a relieved look on his face that made Keith smirk at him. Another one has come and he also got bored and annoyed soon enough but no one came for him. They got him food and he supposed that meant the sun was already shining over them. The cell was carved deep on the stone and there was no light besides some bioluminescence coming from the corridor walls, so he had no way to know for sure.

The thought made him feel tired anyway, his swimming finally stopping long enough for exhaustion to catch up with him. How long had he been traveling before he got to the city? Had he even sleep? With the haste fading Keith realized his memories since he left his home were blurry. He didn’t remember much besides endless swimming, thoughts tangling on his mind and panic fueling his veins. 

He hitted his head against the wall when he realized what a stupid move it had been trying to just barge through the main gate. There were other ways to enter the city, paths that wouldn’t have lead him to jail in less that one hour. He knew them. This had been his home, once, even if it wasn’t anymore. 

He used to sneak around all the time when he was a kid, leaving the walls and snooping around the hunting grounds. He didn’t realize the danger at that time, and neither did his partner so they mostly had a lot of fun finding how to slip past the guard.

It had been there, away from any responsible adult, where they had composed their Song. Keith guessed that was the main reason no one stopped them. It had been fun at that time, the music flowing, going back and forth between them, entangling their lives in ways they didn’t understand back then. He wasn’t sure he truly understand it now.

Composing a Song wasn’t a small matter, it never was. Not even the ones meant to be share with everyone, the ones meant for celebration or war. Music was ingrained deep into every mer, no matter their race or life style. It called to something inside their core, to what made them mers and not just another kind of fish. Composing was never just composing. Making a Soul Song was even more.

But of course he went and gave his whole life to his friend when he was still a guppy that couldn’t get what was going on. It was supposed to be nearly impossible to find someone compatible so early in life. It should be impossible, Keith thought bitterly. No one had never explained him what a Song meant, deeming it unnecessary, and when he understood what they had done it had been already too late.

Keith sunk on to the floor, placing his body over the seaweed. He was tired, exhausted and maybe it was time to catch some sleep before things got hectic again. He saw the guard watching him warily but he ignored him. His head came to rest over his hands while his tail swinged a few more times. He wondered if maybe he could change his request. 

As he hummed their Song, Keith wondered if maybe  _ he _ would want to see him. The thought made him hopeful for a few seconds before his bubble popped. Of course not. Time has passed and they had changed. Keith had changed. He would probably not recognize him anyway so what’s the point. It would just pick their wounds open again and Keith was sure  _ he _ was better without him anyway.

His eyes closed and sleep took over him slowly, the notes lulling until they disappeared with his conscience


	3. Chapter 3

Night after the incident had been quiet, thankfully. Lance hadn’t been able to focus much on his job, being distracted by the constant thinking about the prisoner. What was a Galra doing at their city? Why did he want to talk to the King? Why didn’t he hurt anyone? The guards were safe the last time he saw them and since there were no disturbs at the city, he guessed they still were.

Things didn’t add with the bloody monsters Lance thought Galras were. 

Their prisoner seemed normal enough, besides his outsides and loudness. Now, maybe there was a reason behind his attitude? Lance was confused and had many questions when he was released by the change of guard. The sun was shining over them, the light still low but enough for his eyes to find the way to the castle without too much effort.

It was around time for his family gathering at breakfast and though sometimes Lance skipped it to go rest after his night watch, he decided this was a good time to show up and get some news about what happened. He hesitated a bit when he got the half open door and heard them already inside. He was late.

Well, but he had been doing what he was supposed to do so he guessed it didn’t matter. He sighed softly, the night up catching with him now that he unfocused for a moment. He stayed there for a moment before he got some strength back and pushed the door enough to make his way inside. Everyone turned to look at him, most of them smiling.

“Lance.” his father said, brief and curt as usual. He used to be different, before he knew about the Song thing. When he still trusted him. Lance only nodded, not bothering to say anything since he wouldn’t get an answer anyway. He took his seat at his usual place and had his breakfast, listening in silence.

Nothing too serious was addressed and he wondered if they had already talked about the prisoner or if his siblings and mother were still unaware of last night events. He pushed his food around as he bit his lip. Should he say something? Just as he pondered over it, his mother finally addressed him.

“Lance, dear, how was your watch? Did you manage to see the Galra?”

Lance nodded, a small smile on his lips as he relayed what he had seen. He kept his doubts to himself for now, waiting for their opinions first. There was no need to ruin breakfast so soon. As he expected, his father nodded after his story, their eyes meeting over the food. 

“I’m glad you were outside last night.” He said, the words taking Lance by surprise. It was good you could take care of the gate meanwhile.”

“What was he like?” One of his sisters asked and Lance wasn’t sure what should he answer.

“He… wasn’t what I expected them to be.”

“Don’t them fool you, son.” The King told him. “Galras are dangerous.”

“Have you meet a Galra before, father?” Lance saw his brow furrowing, confused and pensive.

“I did. Once. Why do you ask, son?”

“It’s just...” He wasn’t sure if he wanted to voice his thoughts or not, still tired after the watch. However, his family was waiting for his words so he didn’t have much of an option. “He didn’t seem like stories, father. He didn’t try to attack us and he could even talk. I didn’t know they could do that.”

His eyes were focusing on his food, avoiding everyone else. 

“That’s sounds strange indeed.” His father said and Lance couldn’t stop himself from looking up at him, surprised.

“Was it different for you?” He dared to ask, tempting his luck. 

“It was. What you say is worrying, a Galra that’s not looking for blood may be even more dangerous. We will have to be careful about this.”

“What if he really has something to tell us? Shouldn’t we interrogate him at least?” Lance saw the doubts on his father’s face but there was no scold again. The king only shook his head slowly before settling the topic. 

“The Council will gather after lunch to discuss the issue.”

Lance sighed but nodded anyway. It was fair and his father was not mad at him. Breakfast was better than expected.

After he was done with food, Lance left and made his way to his room. There hadn’t been a fight today and he supposed he should be grateful but instead it made him feel melancholic. His relationship with his father shouldn’t be a daily guess and constant tension. It hadn’t been that way until he took his first steps into maturity. Until everyone realized.

As he laid on his bed, he thought about how unfair everything was. How he lost his father trust just because he did a mistake as a kid. He hadn’t even know what a Soul Song was at that time! But apparently that was enough to label him as reckless and unreliable.

He had been mourning his ‘friend’ all this time, no one really understanding why until the truth came to light some years ago. One of his siblings, he didn't remember which one, had asked him about composing and mentioned what would he like his Soul Song to be like. It had been that the exact moment when Lance realized he didn’t want one because he already had one. One Song, one bond, forever branded on him. 

His family didn’t understand, didn’t see it coming and it took some time to eventually figure what had happened. Many things made sense after that one. 

It had been a hard punch to take too, realizing that he will spend his life alone, unable to make an special connection with anyone. Mating was for life after all. Not that he really wanted anyone else. He just wanted his song to be complete again, but that couldn’t be so he would spend his whole life missing something he never really had. What a big deal.

His father attitude didn’t help either. 

Lance huffed, rolling on his bed and trying to sleep. He needed some hours at least if he wanted to get up rested enough to join the Council. 

* * *

The Council Room was big and especially made to hold this kind of reunion. There was a round table when the Council sat, two thrones at the end for the King and Queen to sit and a gallery around the room, for everyone else who wanted to see the Council at work. Access was restricted of course, so only the court could access the room unless you had some kind of invitation. 

Lance, of course was able to enter whenever he wanted. He was a Prince of his people after all, even if he didn’t feel much like one most of the time. Being the youngest didn’t leave much for him to do, except minor duties like his soldier service. He was okay with his role anyway, since the court was never his thing and he had always wanted to be outside instead of trapped at the Palace.

Therefore, it was unusual to see him at the Council Room, and he could hear the whispers around him as he made his way inside. Typical. He could see some of his sibling inside, but he avoided them and found some place at the gallery where he could have both a nice view and hear well enough. His shoulder settled against one of the pillars, his tail swinging a bit as he waited.

It didn’t take long. Soon enough the Council swam inside, and Lance’s father joined them not much later. Everyone settled and the gallery was almost full of people, even if Lance was still mostly alone at the corner he had chosen. It seemed the word about a Galra sneaking into their town had leaked. Lance wasn’t surprised.

Once everyone was on their place, the King made a sign with his hand and the Council started. 

“As you all know, we have an urgent subject on our hands right now.” The mer speaking was a courtier called Flaubert, someone Lance didn’t like very much. He never took him seriously and usually just ignored whatever Lance said. Also, he was a pompous asshole. 

“Last night, our guards caught a vicious Galra trying to sneak past the main gate to our city.” Some whispers appeared at that, but Flaubert silenced them just by rising his hand. “No one has been hurt so far since the guards were fast and efficient. The Galra is currently contained at the prison.”

He made a dramatic pause and Lance rolled his eyes, his tail slapping the pillar without strength. Thankfully it wasn’t long before Flaubert kept going.

“The prisoner insists into talking to the King, guards have reported it didn’t stop screaming and trying to attack them until this morning when they gave him food. It’s obvious the beast is trying to attack the King, luring us with this so called ‘danger’ it doesn’t want to talk about. Some kind of monster from guppy tales, apparently”

“Was it questioned?” the King asked, leaning a bit on his throne.

“Guards did it last night, your Majesty.”   
  
Lance frowned at the answer, since he hadn’t seen any questioning and he didn’t think they would have done it at the prison. He nibbled at his lip, pondering if trying to take part in the discussion was worth the try. Since the topic was so delicate and it involved the whole city, he guessed there wasn’t much to lose. 

“Shouldn’t we at least listen what he has to say? What if he’s saying the true? We can’t expose the city.”

Silence stretched on the room after hearing him. It was technically allowed to speak the Council, but it was polite to ask for your turn first instead of jumping ahead. Also, not everyone had noticed him before he spoke. The courtier chuckled after a moment and some other people followed his example.

“Please, my Prince” Flaubert said, his patronizing voice telling Lance all he needed to know. “We all know deep monsters do not exist.”

“Would you bet your life on that, Flaubert?” The courtier blinked, caught by surprise for a moment, but he was back soon enough with his annoying voice.

“Well, it wouldn’t be necessary since they are just guppy tales. We need to get rid of this Galra soon before he has time to extend its lies.”

“What if it’s true!?” Lance’s voice raised enough to make his father glare at him. He shouldn't scream at the Council and his father's face showed it.

“I’m pretty sure that’s not the true here.” Flaubert said. “The intruder presents a danger to our city and we need to get rid of it before long. I suggest we proceed with the immediate execution of this threat.”

There was a silence after his words, before many voices raised at once. Some of the Council members were objecting or supporting Flaubert words, while others from the gallery decided to join too. Lance bit his lip, drawing some blood. Maybe he should have waited and ask for his turn. He found his Father’s eyes and he saw he was thinking the same. There was some veiled anger on them.

Lance didn’t back down, however. This wasn’t something simple that he could concede just because his Father didn’t like his actions. If there was a really danger to his people, it was their duty to find everything about it and protect their people.    
  
The King frowned before he turned around and rose from his throne

“The Council will be dismissed until afternoon,” he said, his voice reaching everywhere and silencing everyone else. “We will meet again in a few hours to take a decision.” 

The King’s words were final and as he left his throne, whispers and rustling started again. Lance took the chance to swim away before his father could find him. He wasn’t in the mood to talk to him right now, and besides Lance knew what he was going to say.

He had known that was going to happen. He risked the fight anyway because he was sure the Council was wrong. They should at least hear what the Galra had to say. If they wanted to kill him later well, Lance didn’t think it would be fair but they would at least have more information that right now. 

He had heard the prisoner. He heard him scream and trash around. He saw him. 

Lance was convinced the Galra at least thought what he said was true. The Council was in charge the security of their people. They shouldn’t ignore something that could potentially destroy them all just because they were so sure about monsters and stuff being a legend. Especially because they hadn’t gone outside the walls in years. 

It made Lance mad. And he was also angry because he had been ignored and belittled once again, and yet when his father found him, if he did, he was going to scold him for losing his temper. Again. Lance was fuming, sliding through the water like a sharp arrow.

He got his family thought he was unstable and not very smart. He got it, and sometimes he even thought they were right, but the soul song thing had been so long ago. He was a kid by then! Why couldn't them just trust him a bit!? Why didn’t they listen to him, at least.

So what if he had ruined his life before even starting it? So what if he would never be able to find a mate and have a family? He was already upset enough with himself, they didn't need to remind him every time how reckless he was and how he shouldn’t act on instinct. And he was an adult now anyway! Why everyone liked to still treat him like a kid?

He will be already on his watch at the prisons when the next session started and he was sure his father had done it on purpose, to avoid any further confrontation. So he would have to find about the prisoner destiny later, not that he had much doubts about what it would be. The thought of getting himself some information from the Galra was cut out by the certainty that anything he could get would be easily ignored and dismissed.

His race finished at one deserted corridor, close to the kitchen where he planned to get his food so he could avoid the dinner room. He knew that would make his mother sad but he wasn’t in the mood to deal with anyone from his family. The corridor should give him enough alone time to sulk and curse before he was found. Or so he thought.

“Lance?”

He tensed for a moment before his shoulders sagged. There was no point trying to avoid this conversation now. He didn’t turn however, letting his sister round him to get a look at his face.

“I heard what happened.” she said her brow furrowed.

“Of course you did.” Lance mumbled, crossing his arm as he leaned against a wall. 

“I’m sorry. I’ve tried talking to dad but you know he doesn’t like-”

“He doesn’t like me talking, I know.”

“Lance, it’s not like that, but the Council-”

“Whatever. I knew they were going to ignore me anyway. It’s nothing new.”

“They shouldn’t treat like that.”

“It’s not that Vero! I mean, yes, but not just that! None of them have even see the guy! He hurt himself trying to make us listen. He’s terrified! I don’t know if he really saw a monster but he at least thinks he did.”

“Are you sure?” She asked nibbling on her lip, pondering his words.

“Would you think I would bother talking if I wasn’t sure? We might be in danger.” 

“I will talk to dad. Maybe outside the Council he could listen to us.”

“He will probably listen to you.” Lance couldn’t stop the bitterness dropping into his voice but he tried to cover it soon enough. “Can you try? It wouldn’t do us any bad to listen his story anyway. At worst we lost some time.”

“I will try.”    
  
They both stayed pensive for a while after their conversation but soon enough Veronica’s face shifted into a grin.

“How have you been? Haven’t seen you much now that you are a big soldier. Too old to talk to your big sister?” She caught his head beneath her arm and Lance had to fight to get free.

“The guard is busy!"

Veronica laughed and Lance pushed her away with no real intent behind.

“Fine, fine. Whatever you say, guppy.”

Lance refused to fall on her trap and ignored her. At least she had calmed his fury a bit. And also, there was a possibility their father will listen to her so maybe he prisoner won’t be killed.

“I have to go. Need to eat before going to the prison again.” 

“Are you hiding in the kitchens again?” 

Lance shrugged and Veronica sighed, “Fine. I won’t tell anyone for a few hours. You will be out by then, right?”

“Yeah, thank you”.    
  
She surprised him with a hug that he returned after a few hesitation and then she left.

Lance watched her go before turning around a swimming to the kitchen. He wanted something sweet as comfort food before leaving. He deserved it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find each other...

Lance watch lasted until midnight, and it was pretty tame. He did a round at the cells, mostly to check everything was in place before replacing the previous guard. The prisoner was sleeping when he came back, although his companion told him he had spent almost all morning and some of the afternoon screaming about the impending doom and how he needed to talk to someone, anyone. Nothing new, but the soldier looked tired and annoyed so Lance was a bit sorry for him.

The afternoon was boring and the prisoner woke up way after the sun had sunken. Lance had gotten him food not so long ago and he heard him eating.

“Is anyone going to listen to me?” The Galra said, his voice close enough that he must be at the cell bars.

“No luck, dude.” The words slipped through Lance’s lips even though he knew he shouldn’t talk to him. He cursed himself in his head and decided to ignore anything else coming from the prisoner, an easy task since he wasn’t in direct view from the cell.

“What do you mean?” The Galra waited but got agitated soon, once he realized there would be no answer. “Hey!”

Lance stuck to his training, ignoring him and soon enough understood the previous guard. The Galra had good and powerful lungs. He was also decided to make them count, so it didn't take long for him to get tired of hearing his voice. Thankfully, his relief got there in time and she was left with their noisy visitor while Lance apologized with his eyes and swam away.

He snuck into the palace, still trying to avoid any confrontation with his family. The way to the kitchens was clean and he managed to get dinner and also overheard the final decision about the prisoner’s future was pushed until next day. That probably meant Veronica had managed to talk to their father and get him to intervene at least a bit. It pleased Lance and it also made him hopeful. Maybe there was a way to solve this mess.

Sleep took a while to come but he had no dreams and overall rested well. He even overslept a bit but it was okay, since he had the night watch. Let’s hope the prisoner will be too tired of his constant protests when he got there. Otherwise it would be a long, long night.

After breakfast, he tried to get any leads on when will the Council take its decision but he couldn’t manage to pry the information from any lesser noble. He was pretty sure his father was trying to keep him away from the reunion. At this point, he was more resigned than mad anyway. Nothing new under the sea.

Morning drifted away and lunch came, but there was no one at the dinner room when he entered. He shifted nervously around the table but then decided to sit anyway. Food came, even though none of his family appeared until the end, when Veronica slipped through the door. Her face faltered when she saw him and she tried to cover it up but Lance had already notice.

“It’s done, right?” He said as he played with the leftovers of his meal.

“Yes.”

“Was everyone invited there but me?”

“Not really. Just mom and dad, I was just passing by.”

Lance sighed, a bitter taste getting rid of his hunger.

“So?” Veronica didn’t answer, so he pressed, “What was their decision?”

“Death.”

“Of course.” Lance closed his eyes and left his cutlery. “When will it happen?”

“Tomorrow.”

While he had been expecting the death sentence, the speed behind it was enough to make him push himself up in surprise.

“What!? Why so soon?!”

“They said it was for the best. Dad, uh… they convinced him it was the best decision and since it’s a Galra he didn’t want to wait. I’m sorry, Lance.”

Lance sighed in defeat. There was nothing to be done. Nothing could save the prisoner, and if he was saying the true there was nothing helping their city. He could only hope the Council was right and everything was a delirium from the Galra.

“I hope it’s after I leave, at least.”

“It’s your turn to watch?”

“Tonight. It would be fun.”

“That sucks. I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault, Veronica.” He left the table and got to her side before leaving. “I have things I want to do before tonight. Tell mom I say hi.”

“Lance-”

“It’s okay. I already had lunch. I’ll see you tomorrow. okay?”

Veronica tried to say something else but Lance had already left the room. He swam to his room where he decided to take a nap before fixing his things for the night. Maybe he could try to get something out the prisoner anyway. Although he didn’t think he would be in the mood for talking but maybe Lance should at least try.

He tried to keep himself busy before his watch but the thoughts kept coming, so much that he was almost grateful when it was almost midnight and he had to leave. Maybe finally going to the prison would keep him busy enough that he would ignore stop thinking. He hoped.

The prison was silent when he got there and it kept that way as he took over his watch, outside the cell’s door. Lance was swinging his tail, restless and worried. The news about the prisoner being sentenced to death by next morning had stricken him harder than he thought he would and not only because of the potential security issue. He wasn’t sure why he cared so much. He knew the stories, knew that the Galra mer were dangerous and vicious, and that he shouldn’t care so much.

And yet, he couldn’t stop thinking about the prisoner. How longer and sharper his claws were, how pointy his teeth were, and how he had barely scratched at the guards when they caught it and took him to prison. How he had fought and fought all the way until his cell, but there was no one seriously damaged. How he had screamed, all day, about how they were in danger, that he needed help, that he had been there once. That he knew people, that he just wanted help. Please help us, he had said.

He had kept saying the same, once and again, over and over, every day since he got there. His voice was rougher now, raspy after he spent the whole day screaming. Lance hadn’t been there when the Council messenger came to let him know but he had been told the prisoner had screamed, cursing them all and fighting against the cell’s bars. For a long, long time.

The Galra was silent now. Completely silent, not even the swinging of his tail could be heard. Lance had peeked through the bars once and saw him curled in a ball at a corner. He hadn’t moved since then. It was a depressing being, for someone so energetic and desperate as that Galra seemed to be. Lance felt bad for him. Wished he could do something else to help him.

The Council was full of idiots. If there was really a danger outside, they should be aware of what it was. If it was a trap, well then it would be easier to spot if they interrogated him. As it was, they will never found out if the Galra was actually saying the truth or not. Not unless there was actually something dangerous outside and that something attacked them. And it would be too late for the Galra at that point.

Lance sighed, switching his spear from one hand to the other, bored and upset. The prisoner didn’t even need a guard at this point. He wasn’t even moving. He had surrendered to his fate. Lance pitied him and wondered once again if maybe he should try to ask about his story, so at least he would know what to wait and maybe it would soothe the prisoner too. Although he wasn’t sure how much could a death sentence be soothed.

It was then when Lance heard it. Something he hadn’t heard in years. Something that no one else should know except by him. Something a Galra mer could have never know. It was a simple enough melody, melancholic and sweet, barely whispered and coming from inside the cell. A melody with ups and downs, raising and falling, enthralling and painful with a touch of innocence.

It was Lance’s Song. The Song of his Soul. The one he composed years ago with a child that was supposed to be dead.

He didn’t notice when he let go of his weapon, he didn’t notice when he got closer to the bars. The only thing he knew it was he had joining the humming, doing his part, the one he had rehearsed so much he bonded before he understood what it meant. The lines he had stopped singing out loud because it made everyone else sad, but he whispered to himself every night before sleeping. It was deep rooted on his head, his heart, his soul, so much that he had never stumbled.

He noticed his counterpoint faltered but he kept going and the melody came back, stronger this time. It brought back bittersweet memories, about laughter and races at the coral reef, further than he was allowed to go as a kid. Memories about sun baths and seaweed with a tart flavour. Memories of red scales and eyes like the sunset. Happier times forever lost.

Lance didn’t notice when he had closed his eyes, but he opened once the song ended, echoes fainting on the narrow corridors. He found himself face to face with wide eyes, looking at him with wonder and maybe a bit of fear. And that was a look he surely known well enough. They stayed there, grabbing at the bars in between them for countless minutes until the Galra licked at his lips and talked.

“Lance?” It was a whisper, so soft it didn’t go further than the cell’s bars but it was enough to break the silence between them.

“I thought you were dead,” Lance’s voice trembled as a single finger wiped a tear from his cheek before it disappeared on the sea. He hadn’t notice he was crying.

“I’m sorry.”

“I don’t understand.”

“It’s complicated.”

“You never came back.

“I’m sorry.”

“Why did you leave me? What did I do wrong?”

“Lance, you didn’t-”

“Then why!?”

Keith flinched and it was then when Lance noticed he was screaming. “Sorry. I just- I don’t understand.”

“A-a lot happened and then… I couldn’t came back. Not like this. I couldn’t do that to you.”

“But you could let me think you were dead and lost forever!?”

“I-”

“You couldn’t come back but you could let me think about how I will spent the rest of my life alone? You could let me think my best friend was dead?”

“It’s not like that.”

“I made them look for you! I cried for weeks!”

“I didn’t meant it-”

“They even found rests, what was that supposed to be!?”

“It was my dad!”

That managed to finally shut up Lance. It was then when he noticed Keith was crying too.

“Shit. Keith, I… I’m sorry too, sorry.” Lance reached to him through the cell’s, finding his face and touching those new skin and fins, harder than they were years ago. It was then when it hit them.

The bars. The cell. The judgement. It was late. Or early, whatever it was that weird time when the night was old but it wasn’t day yet. Keith had given in under his touch, nuzzling into his hands while he talked.

“I will explain but…” Keith's voice trailed off, probably noticing the problem they were stuck in. He recoiled, his face frightened and Lance tried to not feel hurt by it. He wasn’t very successful but he surely tried.

“Lance, you have to-”

“Shut up.”

“Please, you have to-”

“Shut up! Shut up I said.” Lance took off his hand from the cell, putting some distance in between as the moment was broken. “You left me without an explanation. You never come back. You let me think you were dead. For years!”

“Lance-”

“And you now come, looking like this! But you didn’t come back for me! You never asked for me.”

“I tried to-”

“You never did! And now you are going to die! You are going to…”

“I will explain, I promise. Lance, please.”

“What are you asking for?

“Lance-”

“Do you… Do you think… Do you really think I would let them do it? Really!? Do you think...” Lance’s voice broke as he saw the doubts on that face he used to know so well. He didn’t anymore. “Do you even trust me, Keith?”

There was no answer, the other one opening and closing his mouth a few times before Lance turned around and left with a strong swing of his tail.

* * *

Keith punched a wall, strong enough to hurt his hand. He didn’t care. He was still crying, the tears leaving his eyes and dissolving in the ocean. He had fucked up. More than once. He had hurt Lance more than he thought he could. He had swear so many times as he grew up that he would never do, playing the victim and taking a decision for both of them, thinking it was for the best.

He had never asked what Lance wanted. He had never explained him anything. He had just assumed and acted like he _thought_ it was better.

Lance was right. He should have asked for him. Fuck it, his mate had been guarding his door for days and he hadn’t even noticed. Too centered on his personal tragedies, acting without thinking. He knew Lance was the fucking prince, it would have surely get a reaction if he asked to see him.

And then, he had him right on his hand and what had he done? Doubt him, ask things from him. It was no surprise Lance was mad. It was no surprise he had left. Keith was a terrible person, and it was even worse because he was already thinking of how was he going to escape the cell. Not that there was a real opportunity for him, but he needed to leave, he needed to save his people.

Just as he was starting to lose hope again, he heard a bubbly sound that made him raise his head from where it was pointed to the floor. It was Lance. He was back. With the keys to the cell. Keith felt something on his throat, his gills closing for a moment.

Lance opened the door, a storm on his face, and as soon as Keith swam outside, he trapped him on a hug. A big, strong one that made him want to stay forever wrapped on his arms.

“You are stupid.” Lance said, his face buried on Keith’s hair and fins. “I hate you so much.”

“I’m sorry.” Keith mumbled, once again, the only thing he was able to say. “I swear I’ll explain. I’m sorry, sorry.”

“You have to go.” Lance broke the hug, frowning. “We have to go. The sun will shine soon.”

“Lance, you don’t have to-”

“Shut up. Stop saying bullshit. If you think I’m letting go anywhere away from my sight you’re very wrong. Also, you have a lot to explain and you better have a good one.”

Keith swallowed, as a tiny smile took his lips.

“Thank you.”

“Shut up. We have to hurry.” As he said that, Lance took Keith’s hand and dragged him. Outside, away from the prison and the city.


End file.
